A Fleurie Easter
by Defier of Reason
Summary: Bill Fleur, an easter afternoon at the Burrow with the whole Weasley clan... Written for the Reviews Lounge Easter challenge, one-shot.


**A Fleurie Easter**

_A Bill/Fleur story_

By -Defier of Reason-

* * *

'Oui Maman. _Oui_, je t'ais dit que je revenait a la maison après-demain. Non non, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.'

Ginny stifled a giggle, mouthing 'ne twankete pa' at George behind Ron's back.

'Oui, ils sont très gentils. Une bande de rouquins comme ce n'est pas possible, ça ne cesse pas le brouhaha chez eux. Mais ils sont très aimable, et Molly nous gaves tous a mort...'

Ron turned his head, whispering 'Molly?' with a frown. Fred made flapping gestures at him, intent on catching the rest of Fleur's floo conversation with her mother.

'-oui, Bill est toujours aussi adorable,' Fleur continued with a laugh.

At the mention of Bill's name, George and Ginny immediately started making loud, wet kissing noises behind their hands. Fred snorted, the lemonade he was drinking coming up his nose and making him cough and splutter. Ron clapped him on the back loudly, restraining himself from laughing.

'What _are_ you guys doing?' a voice asked suddenly behind them, making them all jump.

They turned around as one. In the doorway of the kitchen was standing Bill, a bewildered expression on his face. As they looked around at each other, they thought that he might have a point; they really _might_ look a bit... bizarre from an outsider's point of view. After all, four teenagers ranging from 14 to 17 years of age, huddled around the doorframe of the sitting-room, crouching down at different heights with their heads peeking through the doorway, were not a very common sight - to say the least.

Fred regained his composure first. 'Be quiet, will you!' he said to Bill in a hushed whisper. 'We're trying to listen to your _girlfriend_ -' he stopped to smack George around the head, as he had just let out a loud 'oooh' at the mention of he word 'girlfriend'. '-your girlfriend here speaking _jolie francais_.'

Bill raised his eyebrows but nonetheless lowered his voice. 'What's so special about that?' He said, coming forward a few steps to peer through the doorway.

They all noted with relief that Fleur was still speaking to her mother.

'Maman, je t'ais bien dit que j'arriver au centre d'Apparition a 10 heures du matin le lundi après Pâques. Il n'y pas de quoi t'inquiéter, Bill va m'accompagner.'

George turned his head towards Bill, grinning. 'Bill, are you really going to _m'accompagner_ Fleur? That's so sweet of you!'

Bill snorted, throwing his younger brother a condescending look. 'You don't really know what that means do you?' He mocked jokingly. 'Prat.'

'Shhh…' Ginny shushed impatiently, trying to catch what Fleur was saying.

'- Gabrielle va bien? Embrasse la de ma part! Ah oui, je voulais te demander, est ce que tu a vu ma-'

Bill nudged Fred with his elbow, silently signaling him to move over. Fred bended his knees and slid a few inches down, managing to squish George's hand, which was clasped around the door-frame. George let out a yowl of pain that was immediately followed by a chorus of hushing noises as four hands found their way to his mouth and they all toppled one on top of the other onto the floor on the hallway side of the wall, Fred's lemonade glass crashing to the floor and spilling its contents everywhere.

'You'll get us busted, you idiot!' Ginny hissed at George, shoving Ron off her unceremoniously.

They all tensed as there was the sound of footsteps from behind the wall and suddenly Fleur's slender figure appeared before them, wiping soot off her hands before placing them on her hips with an expression that was _clearly_ demanding an explanation. They all looked back at her from their tangled positions on the floor, with comically matching looks of children who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

'What 'eez ze meaning of zis?' Fleur asked sharply, looking pointedly at Bill, who looked back at her, atypically sheepish. 'Beel? I demand une explanation!'

Bill smiled uncomfortably, all the while recovering his damaged body parts from various locations. 'Well, you see,' he started, glancing around for a source of justification.

'Oui?' Fleur prompted, tapping her foot.

'The thing is…' Bill looked around at his younger siblings. 'It's their fault.'

There was a chorus of protests from Ginny, Ron, Fred and George.

Fleur huffed impatiently, waiting for their racket to calm down. 'Outside,' she said, pointing towards the door leading to the backyard. Bill got up gingerly and, obviously trying to regain _some_ of his dignity, drew himself up and marched off towards the door, Fleur following him, her manner reeking of displeasure.

'Someone's in for a scolding,' George whispered audibly with a grin.

'And maybe even a spanking,' Fred added with a smirk.

* * *

Outside, Bill was standing with his hands in his pockets, listening - _ahem _- to Fleur rambling on about never being able to talk to her family by Floo without having a redhead or two giggle behind her and run away as soon as she turned around.

'- I find eet very annoying, you know! Why in Merlin's _barbe_ can't I ever talk French wizout 'aving to 'ear laughter and gigglez from be'ind me?' She said, pacing the grass frantically and waving her arms around to show her contempt, her French accent more pronounced than ever because of her agitation.

Bill's mind however - as most boys' minds are when their girlfriend is lecturing them - was elsewhere. _Her accent is so _damn_ sexy._

'-_franchement_, I do not seem to understand what eez so _particulier_ about me speaking French!'

_Hmm, is that a new dress? Well, it brings out the green in her eyes very prettily. Ah, her eyes…_

'And zose brozers of yours, always eemitating my accent! Eet is not my _faute_ zat I 'ave an accent! I do not laugh about zem for ozer things!'

_Oh, look at the spring sunshine reflecting in her hair… those pretty golden waves…_

'Really Beel, you should talk to zem! It's not very nice!'

_I love how she says my name…_ Beel_, it's so different from plain old _Bill.

_Beel… _

_Beel…_

'Beel?'

_Ah, here it is again. Beel…_

'Beel?_ Cheri_? Are you listening to me??'

'Hm? What? Sorry darling…'

Fleur crossed her arms with a half-amused expression and rolled her eyes. 'Do you even remember 'alf of what I said?'

'Heh, umm… you said something about my broze-um, brothers, right?'

Fleur huffed again. _'Franchement._'

'Well, you know how they are,' Bill said. 'They like teasing everyone… guess they just like hearing French.'

'Yes. Well, please do tell zem to refrain from doing zat, _daccord_?'

'Right.'

'Good.'

'Honey?'

'Oui?'

'Are you still mad at me?'

'A leetle bit.'

'A little enough bit for me to kiss you?'

'Hmph. Whatever,' Fleur said, a smile playing at her lips.

'Good enough for me,' _Beel_ said, cupping her face with his hand and leaning in to kiss her softly.

Fleur closed her eyes and returned the kiss, smiling affectionately into his mouth.

They broke apart, Bill caressing Fleur's cheek tenderly. 'Molly asked me to help paint ze eggs for ze Easter 'unt,' Fleur said suddenly, remembering the conversation they'd had earlier

'No problem,' Bill answered, smiling. 'I'll help you do it after lunch. The Hunt only starts at four.'

Fleur smiled and gave him a short kiss before walking back towards the house, leaving Bill to stare after her with a loving expression on his face.

* * *

'Oh Muumm!' Fred called, strutting into the kitchen shortly before 4 o'clock.

'What do you want?' a very agitated-looking Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her bright yellow finger on her apron and fingering a vividly painted Easter egg impatiently.

'That's how you greet you favorite son?' Fred started in an indignant voice, pretending to be hurt.

'When there're still 15 eggs to be painted and the Hunt starts in 20 minutes, yes.'

'Oh. Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you something.'

'I could've guessed that myself,' Mrs. Weasley replied absently, at the same time picking up a new chocolate egg and starting to trace horizontal turquoise stripes across it with her wand.

'Oh; ok. Well, you know how you volunteered to organize the Easter hunt this year?'

'Yes. And I've been regretting it ever since.'

'So… you know; you're my mother…'

'Oh really?'

'Ha ha.'

'Fred?'

'Hmm?'

'I don't have all day you know.'

'Er, sorry. What I wanted to ask was… inwhateggdidyouhidetheasterprize?'

'Sorry?' Mrs. Weasley inquired, raising her eyes from her work and arching an eyebrow at her son.

'Well, you see, the thing is-'

'-that we really, really want to get the Easter prize this year,' George said, leaping into the kitchen, obviously having been standing by the door until now.

'For Merlin's sake child! _How_ many times do I have to tell you to _stop springing in on people like that_? My heart's not as young as it used to be you know,' Molly cried exasperatedly, looking miserably at her broken chocolate egg.

'Here Mum,' Fred offered, tapping the egg with his wand and muttering _'reparo', _the little chocolate pieces flying back together to form a smooth Easter egg once more.

'Thanks, darling,' Molly muttered, wiping her brow. 'I'm so stressed out that I forget my own wand.' She looked around, her eyes coming back into focus. 'And the answer is no.'

Fred started to open his mouth furiously, but George stamped on his foot and came forward. 'Oh, well never mind Mum, I knew you'd say that.'

Molly looked slightly surprised but nonetheless turned back to her eggs.

'Want some help with that Mum?' George offered, pulling out a chair to help Mrs. Weasley with the painting.

'Why, thank you Georgie! I'd love that,' Molly said fondly, ruffling her son's hair.

George barely managed to stop himself from recoiling, but still picked up an egg, ignoring a perplexed-looking Fred behind him.

Molly whipped around suddenly to face George. 'If you think I'm going to tell you where the prize is because you're helping me, you've got another think coming young man!' she said, having finally registered what Fred had said earlier. She frowned at him, waggling a chocolate-covered finger.

'No, no, of course not!' George said hastily, pretending to be offended. 'Why would I do such a thing?'

'Humph. Maybe because you're a Weasley? And a Weasley boy at that.'

'Good point that,' Fred mumbled before marching out of the room, throwing another baffled look at his twin brother.

* * *

At almost half-past four, two heads were sticking out of the furrow of bushes in the pasture behind the Weasleys' home, the designated area where the Easter Hunt was supposed to take place.

'Beel! I 'ave found one!' Fleur called merrily, lifting her head and holding out her hand, in which was clasped a yellow and pink poka-dotted Easter egg.

'Merveilleux, honey!' Bill replied with a grin, wiping his dirty hands on his pants before taking the egg and placing it in the collection basket a surprised Molly had handed them half an hour previously. 'I think I saw one in that bush on your left, wanna go check?'

Fleur nodded happily, pushing back her silvery-blonde hair and prancing over to the designed bush with a school-girly laugh.

Bill looked at her with a grin, shaking his head. As soon as she had her back to him, he discretely took a palm-sized, egg-shaped package out of his shirt pocket and waved his wand silently, making it float over to a shrub on Fleur's left and stay there.

'Was it 'ere?' Fleur called, pattering her hands on top of the bush.

'A little bit more left I think,' Bill responded, concealing his smile.

'Aha!' Fleur shouted triumphantly, drawing Bill's egg out of the bush just as he'd planned.

'Oh, this one looks like it should be opened,' Bill said innocently, crouching down next to Fleur.

Fleur looked at him curiously, gently starting to unwrap the egg. She let out a small gasp as the wrapping paper dropped to the earth and a beautiful egg, painted the colors of the setting sun with a single white flower traced on it, was revealed.

'C'est magnifique,' Fleur murmured, observing the egg with wide eyes.

'Hm,' Bill nodded, taking her hand and looking he too at the egg. 'It's for you,' he whispered, shuffling his knees closer.

'Really?' Fleur smiled, looking up at him.

'Yeah. For you, Fleur,' Bill said tenderly, brushing a lock of hair from her face. 'It opens,' he added as Fleur continued to look at the enthralling egg, apparently satisfied with doing just that.

Fleur moved her fingers around the middle of the egg silently, searching for the opening. She locked her fingertips on it and pushed it open, gasping as a torrent of large-winged butterflies of all colors flew out of it, filling the air with their flapping of wings, and the sight with multi-colored specks of light, made from their passing in front of rays of sun.

'Eet is beautiful,' she breathed, turning to look at Bill with a soft smile, tens of butterflies revolving around her head like a halo.

Bill gazed back at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards. 'I'm glad you like it.'

'Like it? I love eet!'

'I love you,' Bill grinned, kissing her softly.

'Me too,' Fleur muttered through his lips with a smile.

'Oh my Fred, do you see what I see?' A familiar voice shouted too-loudly from nearby.

Bill sighed. 'Piss off guys,' he called over his shoulder.

The twins edged closer with matching smirks. 'Billy-poo want to continue his snogging-poo?' Fred mocked.

Bill turned his head with a sigh. 'I really don't want to do this,' he said.

'Do what?' George inquired.

'_Oppundo_!' Bill said, pointing his wand at Fred and George. The butterflies charged at the twins with an angry buzzing sound unlike anything any of them had ever heard - at least from butterflies.

Fred and George started to laugh, but a second later they were hoisted into the air by a few hundreds of winged-insects, and their mixed laughter and cries of surprise floated away with them.

'So, where were we?' Bill said, turning back to Fleur with a grin.

'Cliché,' Fleur answered with a laugh, clasping the bottom half of her Easter egg in her hand and leaning forward to effectively - although it would probably slip his mind a moment later - remind Bill where they'd been.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Easter Project at The Reviews Lounge.

This is my first ever Bill/Fleur, and I really do hope it's done moderately well at least... took me a lot of thinking. -looks around nervously- pleassee tell me what you think!! Con-crit or any other type of comment will be hugged, kissed, crooned at and swooned over! Promise! :D 


End file.
